Earthquake Drill
by SylverCross
Summary: The title says it all *laughs*


Title: Earthquake Drill  
  
Author: Black Pheonix  
  
Warnings: G-Boys actings wilding OOC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the boys *cries*  
  
Summery: The Title says it all *laughs*  
  
Heero: *looks amung the other pilots* ...?  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Wufei: *nods*  
  
Duo: *looks at Heero, Trowa and Wufei* What?! HUH?!?!  
  
Quatre: *pats Duo on the back and chuckles, nodding at Heero's question as well* Yes, she's toying with us again  
  
BP: HEY!! *pouts* at least I'm nice about it  
  
G-Boys: True.  
  
EARTHQUAKE DRILL  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The earth rumbles a low groans as it starts to shake and tremble. The gundam boys are all sitting around a forest clearing with their gundams, Duo's normal excited chatter breaking everyone's concentration.  
  
Duo stands against one of Deathscythe's feet, his mouth moving a mile a minutes as he talks to Heero, who is steadily ignoring him while making miner repairs and adjustments to Wing's Cockpit.  
  
A short distance away, Trowa and Quatre sit on their gundams, talking quietly while Trowa attempts to clean the barrels of the gattling guns in HeavyArm's chest. As usual, clear across the clearing from everyone else, Wufei stands, leaning back against his laying down gundam. Eyes closed while he tries to ignore Duo's insesant chatter and rest at the same time.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looks and looked towards the suddenly silent Deathscythe pilot, wide violet eyes starting at the ground while his 3' braid started to vibrate.  
  
"Uhh.....guys?? I think we have a problem!"  
  
From above him, Heero's monotone voice help a touch of irritation. " What the hell are you jabbering about now Maxwell?"  
  
Everybody, to transfixed by Duo's trembling brais, never noticed the grounds steady tremble as it grew harsher, though Wufei and Trowa soon found out by other than pleasant means.  
  
Wufei gave forth a startled yelp as Nataku was suddenly pulled out from underneath him, the vibrating ground moving poor Nataku away from Wufei who was now flat on his backside staring at the sky with a dazed expression.  
  
Across the clearning Trowa's show echo's metallically in his own ears as Heero fell straight off Wing's cockpit hatch to land undignantly on his arse on the ground.  
  
"QUATRE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"I'M TRYING TO TROWA!!"  
  
To Trowa and Quatre's dismay, mostly Trowa's, Trowa was firmly imbedded head first in one of the gattling gun barrels in Heavyarm's Chest (1)  
  
By now Wufei has jumped back to his feet and was chasing Shenlong through the forest, lous curses following in his wake.  
  
"KISAMA! Get back here Nataku! INJUSTICE!!"  
  
Dumbfounded, Duo stood looking around. What he saw took a moment to register: Heero sitting on his butt looking up at his gundam in mild confusion; Wufei running after his gundam as it disappeared through the trees and Quatre now standing on HeavyArm's chest trying to get a hold of Trowa's flailing legs to pull him from the gun barrell he was so thoroughly lodged in. After standing around blinking for a moment, Duo shriked and started running in frantic circles.  
  
" EARTHQUAKE!!"  
  
Heero shrugs off his confusion and stands, walking over and yanking hard on Duo's braid.  
  
" SHUT UP! Baka, We NOTICED ALREADY!" (2)  
  
" ITAI!" Duo yelped and snatched for his braid, suddenly alerted by a rumbling behind him. Both Heero and DUo watched for a moment as Deathscythe, holding its scythe out and ready as the shaking ground moved the gundam in DUo and Heero's direction. The two boys looked at each other and started to run from the gundam.  
  
Meanwhile, back on (and in) Heavyarms, Torwa was starting to panish, a red glow appearing in the darkness around him, dread flowing through his mind. ON the outside, Quatre was frantically trying to pull poor Trowa out of the gundam to little avail.  
  
Trowa watches as the light around him got brighter, it suddenly dawning on him that Quatre was still clinging to his legs, he had forgotten duo to all the blood draining to his face.  
  
" QUATRE! Let go! LET GO!"  
  
Quatre, hearing a muffled yell from Trowa, held on tighter to him and leaned down a bit to try and him.  
  
"What? What was that Trowa?!"  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as he was suddenly shot from the gundam and send flying straight up into the air with the golden pilot of Sandrock clinging to his waist in terror.  
  
Duo and Heero stopped their flight long enough to see Trowa and Quatre take flying lessons before resuming their run to get away from the persistant gundam that was moving closer, their own flight rather difficult due to the increasing severity of the shaking earth.  
  
Back with Wufei, he is still chasing his gundam, though its departing movements slow and gradually stop. With a triumphant grin Wufei walks over to him gundam and smacks the leg.  
  
"Ha! I knew this thing couldn't go to far just because of an earthquake. I better get back to the... WHAT THE HELL?! AHH!!" Realizing almost too late that they were on the hill, Wufei turned and ran, his gundam following in close persuit as it chases him back towards the clearning and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay, that was weird, I admit it But that is only chapter 1! Haha, this is amusing. Okay, ya guys know the drill. Ya read, so now its time to Review =D  
  
-§- Black Pheonix -§-  
  
(1) I know the gattling guns barrels arn't that big, but I couldn't help it! It just seemed like to funny a situation!  
  
(2) Yes people. Heero did just lose his temper and yell =D 


End file.
